


Statement #0092811

by Free_Cookies



Series: tma fics <3 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Statement Fic, poor hannah, super super niche au that only i want!!!! you can't stop me!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Cookies/pseuds/Free_Cookies
Summary: "Webby tells me that this will work! He's got people in other universes who are aligned with him and maybe they can help us!""Alright, but the next time you ask me to write down what happened to me I'm going to take away your kool-aid for a week."
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: tma fics <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Statement #0092811

**[Archivist]**  
Statement of Hannah Foster, regarding her encounter with a being known as "Mr. Wiggly" in her youth. Original statement given November 28, 2009. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, The Archivist. 

Statement begins.

**[Statement]**  
Bad blood. Cross. Black and White. Don't do it. Two doors, not one.

Premonitions didn't often come to me as a kid, but sometimes they did. I communicated with Webby -a spider from the Black and White- often, but he hardly gave me anything even close to omniscience. The most he did was help me cheat on a test or give me super super vague prophecies.

Webby had been my best friend ever since I can remember, He helped me cope with my mom's drinking and smoking habits, helped me find kids to make friends with at school, all the things you wouldn't expect an all-seeing spider to do with a young girl. 

When my mom's addictions started to get worse and worse, my sister, Lex, and her boyfriend, Ethan, decided that they were going to take me and haul us to California. Lex dropped out of school and started working overtime and Ethan took care of me when she couldn't. Webby told me that as long as we got to California, we would be safe and my mom would never find us.

I was so excited to get to California, this place that was full of wonder and excitement and no one to tell us to give them money for drugs. When Black Friday rolled around along with the release of the Wiggly toys, we were just about there. Lex had a buyer that wanted the toy for seven hundred dollars- something that None of us had ever even dreamed of. We were so close to getting to California and Black Friday was the one day we could do it without any repercussions. So we did. We packed ourselves up and we were all ready to go. But then it started.

Everyone in the mall was just so violent and I couldn't breathe without landing on top of another bloodthirsty Wiggly-hunting monster. All I wanted to do was see Santa Claus is Going to High School while Lex finished up her last shift.

Some of the followers of Wiggley found me and Ethan at the theater and started a fight. I ran. I'm not proud of it. I was little, you can't blame me. Ethan though. Ethan died and I wasn't there to save him.

He appeared to me while after. Or, rather, the Black and White used him to appeal to me. Do you know how hard it is? To see someone that you indirectly killed tell you that everything is okay while every fiber in your being is telling you that it's not? Webby was shouting at me that he wasn't real but for a second I was almost convinced.

I just couldn't handle it and I had a breakdown in the middle of the store and the Wiggly doll in my backpack spoke to me. He tried to dig into my mind and Webby was trying to save me and I couldn't handle it.

My hands were shaking and. No matter how hard I tried to destroy the doll, my being wouldn't let me do it. It wouldn't let me destroy the thing that was single handedly ruining everyone's lives. And that was a lot to process for little ten-year-old me. No matter how much I tried, the world seemed to crash down around me and I couldn't save everyone that I loved and I think that's what got me the most, if I'm being honest.

A little later, more of the followers tried to attack me because I had the doll in my backpack. The woman stabbed herself with a neutralizing agent and the man ripping the doll out of my hands and left. More showed up and they took me to the place where they had congregated. When they found out I didn't have the doll they wanted me dead.

Lex saved me, along with her old woodshop teacher. She set fire to the last doll and burned the store down with it. We met up with her teacher's family close to midnight.

Lex told me what happened to her. It's stapled to the back of this paper, I'd advise you read it.

Currently we're residing in a house on the edge of town, waiting for the days to stop overlapping and for the chaos to die down. We seem to be the only ones aging, and even then it's so, so slowly. Everyone else is just... the exact same. Lex and I talk with General McNamara about how things might play out. Sometimes Lex goes and fights other things like this, I'm worried for her. The last time she went out she came back stained with something blue.

Webby still talks to me, he led me to write this statement to you, someone else he helps out regularly enough.

Archivist, I'm sending this paper into the Black and White. I desperately hope this finds you.

**[Archivist]**  
Statement ends.

This statement appeared on my desk today. Elias had nothing to do with it, and I doubt The Lonely would want anything to do with The Eye any more than it has to, so I think this may have genuinely been because of another agent of The Eye in a different dimension.

_[sfx: a page flip]_

The sheet of paper attached details Alexandra Foster's time away from her sister. She Sees into the Black and White and meets a man named General McNamara who allows her to siphon his gun in order to defeat a crazed assailant. She stated that she is now part of a special unit, PEIP, and fights off other instances of the apotheosis.

I have to say, this statement is... an interesting one. There are so many entities involved here it's almost sickening. The Spiral, The Hunt, The Eye, not to mention the very place where Entities come from, summoning objects from said area, and the confirmation of other universes.

I... don't know what to make if this. I may have to consult the others about this, maybe see if there's a way to send a letter back. Whatever the case, though, I think I need to go lie down for a spell.

End recording.


End file.
